welcometohellfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Sowachowski-Combs
Tiffany Sowachowski-Combs is a character created by Tumblr user homosexualy, (AKA Ami670). Background Information She is the child of Sock and Jonathan, but this only happens in the future when Jonathan is merely an adult. Concept and Creation Tiffany was merely made based off a post homosexualy had seen on tumblr. When Tiffany was first created, she had no name and was just addressed as "Sockathan butt baby" at the time. Also, Tiffany (in a sense) is also supposed to represent that half-breeds could happen. As for her birth, that will be left up to the viewer. However, homosexualy had gone with the idea that both Sock and Jonathan had contributed their blood to Mephistopheles in order to make their child, since Mpreg will not work because Sock is technically not physically able to carry a fetus (being a demon and a male, you know). Personality Tiffany does possess some of Jonathan's apathy, as she does seem to be unfazed at a lot of situations. However, she does have this sassy attitude to her as she is seen at one point mimicking Sock at irritating Jonathan. She is, however, a good child really and a loving kid; Tiffany just loves to irritate for the fun of it. She actually does have mild homicidal tendencies, but that only happens if she feels threatened. Disclaimer: Tiffany is only a fanon character and is probably not going to be featured at all. Plus this is just a snippet of Tiffany's whole backstory summarized up in a paragraph. As said above, Tiffany's birth can be left up to the viewer. After she was born though, since she was half demon, Tiffany was unable to be seen by Jonathan's family and still remains invisible to them. But since she was able to regain some intelligence at a young age, Tiffany was able to follow Sock who'd follow Jonathan to school. This went on for a while, until Tiffany turned 7. Then she was sent off to a demon school by Mephistopheles, which allows demon children to learn how to be a proper demon. While there, she meets her future best friend Danny, an agender demon-in-training. When they were both 14 and no longer able to physically age or change, Tiffany and Daniel got out of demon school and continue to have fun there on. Special Abilities Being half demon, Tiffany is able to levitate. However, she can go only a few inches off the ground, and she is not able to go intangible like Sock does. Possessions At one point when Tiffany was 7, she was forced to be sent off to a demon school and was never expected to come back until she was 14. Before she went, Tiffany received Sock's hat and Jonathan's purple headphones as a reminder that they're there with her, sort of. Appearance Tiffany mostly gets her appearance from Sock. She possesses his messy hair and goofy appearance. She wears blue overalls with a strap lost and that they are ripped at the leggings and a dark purple shirt with yellow sleeves underneath said overalls, but it's a double shirt sort of, as there is red with dark red stripes that are long sleeves on her arms. She also wears a grey skirt, symbolizing she has Jonathan's qualities too. Tiffany has heterochromia iridum, which means she has two different eye colors (e.g. a person could have dark and light brown eyes); her right eye is Jonathan's blue and her left eye is Sock's green. Her hair, as stated above, is messy and held up by a black tie, but her hat covers up most of her tied up hair. Voice Actor(s) Melanie Lynskey, known for her work primarily on Two and a Half Men, is the most suitable choice for this role. Trivia *Because being half demon, she's able to learn more quickly and efficiently more faster than ordinary humans, as Tiffany was able to speak her first words shortly after birth. *Her birthdate (4-20-??) is a reference to the saying "4/20 blaze it." This was intended to be a joke. Category:Characters not in comic Category:Characters not in film Category:Original character creations Category:Females